Stale Cereal
by SydniBoBydni
Summary: First Sarah Marshall fic! Just a pretty short one-shot based on Peter telling Brian about the cereal container Sarah got him.


**Ok this is new. I just saw Forgetting Sarah Marshall for the first time last night and SO many ideas for fanfics popped into my head. So I'm takin a chance and writing some. This one is based on Peter telling Brian about the cereal container that Sarah had gotten for him because he always leaves his cereal boxes open...enjoy :)**

**xoxo**

Sarah Marshall's eyes fluttered open. The bright California sun streamed through the windows of the apartment she shared with her boyfriend, Peter Bretter. Crime Scene was taking it's season break so she had more free time to spend with him. Waking up in Peter's arms every morning was the best feeling in the world. But one thing was different this morning; she was alone.

_"That's weird."_

Getting up and running her fingers through her blonde hair, she stepped out into the living room, "Peter?"

No answer.

After checking the whole apartment and finding no sign of his presence, Sarah decided to make herself some breakfast. She was about to open the fridge when a note written in red ink caught her eye.

_Hey Baby,_

_Brian wanted to hang out. I know how tired you've been so I let you sleep. I'll be home around 3._

_Love You!_

_P :)_

Sarah smiled, he cared about her so much. She put the note back on the fridge and looked for something to eat.

_"Cereal sounds pretty good right now," _she thought, seeing a box of Fruit Loops on the counter, open, _"Not again. How long has this been here?"_

She bravely took a loop out of the box and popped it in her mouth, only to spit it back out.

"Stale, great," she mumbled as she threw the box in the trash, "Now we need more cereal...We're almost out of milk anyways."

Dashing out of the kitchen, Sarah went to quickly shower and get dressed. She picked a low-key outfit; skinny jeans and a t-shirt, put her hair in a ponytail, grabbed her keys, and left.

**xoxo**

Pulling into the Costco parking lot, Sarah pulled into the closest spot she could find.

_"Thank God there's no paparazzi."_ she sighed and put her sunglasses on top of her head.

"IT'S SARAH MARSHALL!" Someone yelled and snapped a picture.

"Spoke too soon," Sarah mumbled to herself. She hadn't gone to a Costco by herself since she was 19, before she got her big break. She searched the aisles for milk and cereal. Getting to the cereal aisle, her eyes widened at how many choices there were. There were colorful ones for kids, boring, healthy looking ones for adults (which she SHOULD get Peter, but she knows he'll never eat it). She finally found the Fruit Loops Peter loved so much.

_"Milk..."_

She found the refrigerated section and picked up a quart of 2% milk. As she was about to head towards the register, she noticed something. A shelf full of tall, oval shaped containers.

_"These are weird,"_ she thought, picking one up.

**_Cereal Storage. Keep your cereal fresh for up to 3 weeks longer!_**

_"We could really use these. Especially with the way Peter leaves his boxes open,"_ Sarah put the large container under her arm and made her way to the check out.

**xoxo**

"Sweetie! I'm home!" Peter tossed his keys onto the small table, "Sarah?" He walked to the kitchen where he found her standing by the counter with an excited grin plastered on her face.

"Hey, babe," he kissed her, "What's with the smile?"

"I got you a present!" Sarah told him, her voice dripping with excitement.

_"Oh, God, please don't let it be another hat."_

She pulled out the oval container from behind her back.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a cereal container! I went to Costco today and got more milk and cereal and-"

"Why'd you get more cereal? I had half a box left."

"You left the box open again."

"Dammit!" he stomped his foot.

"So I went to Costco to get more, and I found these! And they say that your cereal can last up to 3 weeks longer than in the box! So you don't have to worry about closing boxes anymore."

"You're the best, Sarah," Peter picked her up and spun her around a few times as she giggled. Setting her down, he kissed her gently, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled away, and went to the counter "Now I want cereal."

**Love? Hate? Review? Please?**


End file.
